The Haunted Mansion
by PikachuParade
Summary: Ok I know its weird for a Tenkai Knight lover to be doing a Disney fanfic, but I wanted to make Disney horror. Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Hiccup, Felix, Venelope, Hiro, Elsa and Anna all get transported to a manor. The owner decides to play a game with them. He possesses one of the eight to be a murderer, if they can figure out who the murderer is before he/she kills everyone, they win
1. Chapter 1

-Elsa-

My mattress was stiff, stiffer than usual, my covers where more chilled. I knew I wasn't in the right room. I opened my eyes, I was right, I wasn't in the right room. The room only had a bed, and a small mirror and vanity. I pull the covers off, I slept in my dress. "Where am I?" I ask myself.

I open the door, only to see multiple doors with different kinds of symbols on the front. I looked on mine and saw a white glowing snowflake. Looking at the others i see a paint brush, a lollipop, a game controller, a pair of cross bones, two snowflakes, a golden hammer, and a fancy cursive A.

My sister Anna walked out of the door with the fancy A, not with her ultimate bed head like normal. "Hey sis!" She said "do you know where we are?" "No" i reply "but this is one long hallway, there might be something at the end."

I lead the way and my sister followed. We where greeted by a bright "hello!" I look right in front of me to see a whole group of six.

The Golden haired angel, Rapunzel

The Robotics Master, Hiro Hamada

The Queen of Sweets, Venelope Von Sweetez

Mr. Freeze, Jack Frost

Mr. I-Can-Fix-It, Fix-It-Felix jr.

And the almighty dragon Trainer, Hiccup Horddock.

"Hey Elsa, Anna" Felix said with his country style accent "do you know where we are?" "Not a clue" Anna replied. "Well, I found a tape on my vanity the moment I woke up" Hiro said holding a tape in his hand, he put it in the tape player. The 25 inch flat screen tv was black, but it played only audio.

"Welcome to my Haunted Mansion!" A loud, booming voice said "it is with my job to keep my guests entertained, so I made up a game. I will possess one out of the eight of you to be a murderer, if the survivors can guess who it is before he/she kills everyone, they win, and I might bring the fallen victims back. I'll give you a huge clue. It's not the Ice Queen, or the of Queen of Candyland. Good luck, you're going to need it."

"Does anybody get the point in this?" Venelope asks, "well we already know it's not Elsa or Venelope" Hiccup added "but wait, it could have been lying" Jack also pointed out. The tv turned on the eight symbols on the doors

PaintBrush: Rapunzel

Lollipop: Venelope

Snowflake: Elsa

Cross bones: Hiccup

Game Controller: Hiro

Double Snowflakes: Jack

Golden Hammer: Felix

Cursive A: Anna

"We should go to our dorms" Venelope suggests as she climbs off the arm of the sofa "just to be sure no body gets hurt right away." We all part to our dorms, me and Jack carried Hiccup to his room, because for some reason he fainted. "I knew young Hiccup was frail, but not THIS frail" I think. Once we get to our rooms i look at myself in the vanity mirror. I was pale, snow pale. Well I was scared of course, but who would do this just for their entertainment?


	2. Chapter 2

-Rapunzel-

I flop down on my bed and snake my fingers through my hair. "I don't feel any different" i say to myself, "I know it's not Elsa or Venelope, so who could it be?"

A knock echoed from my door. A wave of worry washed over me, I wanted to back away but something forced me to answer the door. I wanted to go with my gut feeling but something made me deny it. My heart running a marathon, I put my hand on the doorknob. Twisting it towards the left I grab a hold of my nearby frying pan. Before I could react my door swung open. A sharp pain jabbed me in the stomach, my blood poured out of my body, soaking onto my hands. "I-it was y-you." I fell to my knees and fell face first onto the floor. With the last of my vision i see the figure bent down and used the bloody knife to cut a segment of my hair. My vision slowly fading to black.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hiccup-

On the softer end of the bed, I woke up, my head pounding. I swear i heard something last night, I just didn't know what. I just assumed it was a thunder storm, because at The Black Manor, it rains, a lot. I luge myself out of bed and zombie walk my way to the door. The green double cross bones symbol on my door was still glowing. Hiro opened his door and clomped along the gray hall. "Didn't sleep well I'm guessing?" I ask as he flopped face first into the lavender couch, "I'm a heavy sleeper" he said muffled "if I don't sleep, I'll be like this for the rest of the day." "What made you not sleep to good?" I ask him. Hiro flipped onto his back and propped his legs on the arm rest. "I had a nightmare" he said "I was trying to run from the murderer to get help, but everyone else was dead. I got cornered, I felt as if I was about to cry. The murderer swung its knife at me and that's when I woke up, I felt my chest, no knife wound." I saw him biting his lip and twiddled his thumbs. I had the urge to tell him… 'what if… that actually happens' but I kept it to myself, I didn't want to make anybody more scared than they already are. Hiro rolled off if the couch and onto the floor, he gives out a hesitant 'Ow' which made me chuckle a little. He got on his hands and knees and crawled until he reached the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out a milk jug. "What cereal do you want Hiccup?" He asks me "I'm not sure" i reply "what are the options?" "Well" he said opening the cupboards, "there's, Frosted Flakes, Coco Puffs, Lucky Charms…" he hesitated "what's wrong?" I ask. Hiro pulled something out of the cupboard, it wasn't a box of cereal. He held up a bloody knife with a lock of Rapunzel's hair tied around the handle. We both started to panic. Venelope walked in with a blanket wrapped around her body. "Good morning Hiro and Hiccup" she said in a jolly voice, Hiro held up the bloody knife with terror on his face. Venelope's smile faded "i-i guess we won't be seeing Rapunzel today" I said. Hiro dropped the knife on the counter and walked over to the couch. He grabbed a red pillow and wiped the extra blood off his hands. "Somebody gone, this early" Venelope said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I got up to put the milk jug back in the fridge, until I noticed the note. "Guys, there's a note on the milk jug" i blurt out "well read it" Hiro says.

"I forgot to mention that the person who figures out who the murderer is… has to kill the murderer." I look from the crumpled piece of paper, they both had a worried look on their faces. The other four got up from their rooms, but Jack was hurrying. "Guys! Come see this!" He shouted, we followed his lead. He showed us Rapunzel's door, only the paint brush symbol, wasn't glowing anymore. Elsa slowly reached for the doorknob and opened the door. We all gasp at the sight.

The walls and floor where covered in blood, the bed was the most covered out of all of the room. It seems to be where Rapunzel's body is, with her bloody fingertips hanging from the mattress. I almost threw up at the crime scene, I've never seen anything this serious, until now.

"We need to think if a plan!" Felix said "how about the murderer just confesses and we can get out of here" Jack says, "but I found a note that said if we find the murderer… we have to kill… the murderer" i say. "How about one person takes a night shift?" Anna suggests, "that's a good idea" Elsa said, "who calls going first?" Me and Hiro instantly refuse, "oh come on guy! I'll take it!" Felix said and gave us a glare. "Now Felix, you be safe" Elsa said "we don't need another lost soul."


	4. Chapter 4

-Felix-

"Okay guys now you get some sleep" i say to the four, "are you sure you're going to be okay?" Elsa asked "I'll be fine" i reply "you guys, just get some sleep."

I walk cautiously along the halls, roaming the whole house. The floorboards creaked from my footsteps, my heart was beating rapidly, sweat dripped from from my forehead. I tried not to bring to much attention to myself. "I'm being to paranoid" I say to myself. I take a deep breath and continue.

I stop where I was, I heard the floorboards creaking behind me. I kind of regret not bringing a weapon. I heard the faint whoosh of a pole like thing rush past my ear. The knife got jammed in the wall. I couldn't see who it was but I try my best, with a punch in the nose in return. The murdered lunged at me and pushed me against the wall trying to strangle me. I kick them back and rush to the kitchen to grab a weapon. I rapidly open drawers and grab a pair if scissors. I try my best to dodge and hop over their swings until they finally got a hold of me and dragged me to the floor. They try to stab me but I held it back with both of my hands. I try to kick them away but they held their ground very well. I needed to find a way to escape, if I reach out for something, I won't have enough strength to keep the knife up, if I flip them over, they'll get an easier.

They used both hands to try to bring the knife closer. Without their weight pushing me down, I was able to kick them away, their body banged against the hardwood floor, I scrambled away but they quickly got a hold of me, and stabbed me through the back. I couldn't get back up from the knife being stabbed in the floor. "Now where to put the body" a deep voice says to themselves.


End file.
